


Lazy Days

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, I'm not sorry, Momo's insta post with her dogs brought this out of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Sana and Momo finally have some time off, and Mina is trilled. A lazy day full of cuddles and dogs.aka my brain making misamo fluff because of an instagram post
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 168





	Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. My brain spat this out in like, half an hour, so if it's lame, oh well. FLUFF SUPERIOR! 
> 
> But really, Momo cuddling with her dogs is adorable and I made it a MiSaMo moment. What about it.

Mina approached Sana from behind, peeking over her shoulder. “What’s cooking?” 

  
  


Sana turned her head and pecked Mina’s cheek. “Food.” She teased, putting her attention back on the pot in front of her. 

  
  


“Oh, thanks.” Mina rolled her eyes and put her hands on Sana’s hips, chin resting down on her shoulder. “I’m glad you two finally have some time off. It feels like I never see you these days.” 

  
  


Sana leaned back into Mina’s embrace. “I know. I’m sorry. It’s a busy time of year.” She smiled when Mina nuzzled into her neck. “But you get us for two whole weeks. If Momo doesn’t sleep the whole thing away.” 

  
  


Mina hummed at that, swaying them from side to side without distracting Sana too much from cooking. “She's been tired. I wish she wouldn’t stay so late all the time, but I know she just wants to finish everything.” 

  
  


Sana put one hand on Mina’s arm and rubbed it gently. “You know how she is. If someone doesn’t get it right, she’ll stay until they do. She has dedication.”

  
  


“And you,” Mina started. “You shouldn’t stay late either. It’s not good for you to be cooped up in that office from dawn until dusk.” 

  
  


Sana deflated. “I know. But the workload is a little bigger than usual and I needed to get stuff done.” She turned in Mina’s arms and cupped her cheeks, pushing them in and making her lips pout. “If I get behind, I really will disappear.” 

  
  


Mina stuck her bottom lip out further. “No disappearing.” 

  
  


Sana leaned in and kissed her pout. “Then I need to stay late on some days. I’m not the best lawyer in the city for nothing.” She teased, kissing her one more time. 

  
  


Mina let out a soft sigh, fingers looping through the belt loops of Sana’s jeans to pull her closer. “I know. I just like having you two here all the time. The dogs like it too.” 

  
  


Sana looked around and spotted the dogs scattered in their respective beds around the living area. “Oh, they’re so happy to see me. I can tell.” Her teasing tone was back. 

  
  


“Don’t even. You cuddled them the first four days you were home.” 

  
  


“They’re our babies.” Sana retorted. 

  
  


“And they missed you.” 

  
  


“I missed them, too.” 

  
  


“We should take them for a walk later. When Momo decides to wake up. It’s been hours.” 

  
  


“Maybe you should check on her. Make sure Peko didn’t smother her. Likes to get right in her face.” 

  
  


Mina couldn’t help but laugh at the image. “Okay, I’ll be right back.” She kissed Sana’s cheek and went toward the bedroom to check on Momo. Opening the door as quietly as she could, she stepped in and spotted Momo laying with her back to the door, Peko tucked into her neck. Mina pulled her phone out of her pocket and took a photo of the scene. 

  
  


She approached the bed and crouched down, gently touching Momo’s fingers that were sitting just behind her head as she rested on her arm. “Momo?” Mina whispered. She noticed Peko’s ears twitch at the sound, but neither of them moved. “Sweetheart, it’s nearly dinner time.” Her voice was louder this time. 

  
  


It made Peko stir and perk up at the sight of Mina. “Hi, cutie.” Mina watched as Peko got up and left the room, Momo seemingly unphased by the movement. She really did sleep like the dead. Mina sat on the edge next to Momo and leaned down to whisper directly into her ear. “Momo, wake up.” 

  
  


A deep inhale hit her ears, signaling she’d succeeded in waking her. Momo turned her head, eyes squinting to adjust to the brightness. “Mina?” 

  
  


“Mmhmm. It’s almost time to eat. You’ve been sleeping for three hours.” 

  
  


Momo groaned softly, opening her arms for Mina, who instantly cuddled into them. She tucked her head under Momo’s warm chin. “Sana’s cooking.” 

  
  


“I can smell it.” Momo murmured quietly, eyes closed again. “Smells amazing.” 

  
  


Mina tilted her head up and pressed a kiss to the underside of her jaw. “So you need to get up before she drags you into the kitchen to eat her food.” 

  
  


Momo hummed at the kiss and tilted her head down to kiss her properly. “It was fun last time. Hot seeing her take charge.” She teased. 

  
  


Mina laughed and poked Momo’s side, earning a whine from the older woman. 

  
  


“Don’t poke me…” 

  
  


“Then get up.” 

  
  


“Mmm mmm. Comfy. Cuddling.” 

  
  


Mina rolled her eyes. “I’m getting up in thirty seconds and you’re coming with me or you can stay in a cold bed.” 

  
  


Momo pouted. “You’re so mean to me.” 

  
  


Mina put her hands on Momo’s cheeks. “I love you. So I’m trying to save you from Sana’s wrath.” 

  
  


“Sana’s wrath feels good.” 

  
  


Mina pushed on Momo’s cheeks, making her lips pout. “It will later, hornball. Now come on.” She grabbed Momo’s hand and pulled her out of the bed with much fanfare from Momo. 

  
  


Momo groaned and latched onto Mina’s back, who wound up waddling them into the kitchen. “Got her.” 

  
  


Sana turned and shook her head at the sight of Mina with Momo attached to her back, waddling into the room. “Still sleepy?” 

  
  


Momo nodded, but let go of Mina to latch onto Sana, tucking her face into her neck. “Warm.” 

  
  


Sana put one arm around Momo, the other still stirring the pot. “I’m standing over the stove, babe.” 

  
  


Momo peeked into the pot and hummed. “Looks good.” She cupped her cheeks and kissed her. “Thank you for cooking.” 

  
  


Sana smiled into the kiss. “I like doing it.” She whined when Momo pushed on her cheeks and pulled her head away. "Quit."

  
  


While they were messing around, Mina set the table. Once the food was finished, Sana got everything portioned out for each of them. Momo and Mina insisted on cleaning since Sana cooked, Mina having to shoo her away from the sink. 

  
  


After the dishes were dried and put away, all three of them cuddled on the couch to watch a movie. Mina was in the middle, fingers laced with Sana and Momo’s, while their heads rested on her shoulders. When the movie ended, Sana rounded up the dogs for a quick walk around the block before bed. 

  
  


All three of them changed into their pajamas after a shower. Momo was the first to lay down, followed by Sana, then Mina. 

  
  


Mina always had the middle spot. She lay on her back while Sana and Momo were on their sides to face her. “We should sleep in a little tomorrow, I think.” Sana broke the silence. “If not sleeping, then just laying here for a while.” 

  
  


Mina nodded. “I think that’s a good idea. Until the dogs start to bother us.” 

  
  


Momo hummed, tossing her leg over Mina’s hips, smiling when Sana put her hand on her knee. “Maybe a trip to the dog park will get them a little worn out.” 

  
  


“That’s a good idea.” Sana’s thumb idly rubbed the side of Momo’s knee. “We haven’t taken them in a while.” 

  
  


Mina yawned, stifling it with her hand. “Sounds good.” She scrunched her face up when she felt two pairs of lips on her cheeks. 

  
  


“Let’s go to sleep.” Sana leaned over and gave Momo a goodnight kiss. 

  
  


They all turned onto their sides. Sana with her arms around Mina in the middle, and her hands resting on Momo’s side. Momo reached up with her hand and laced their fingers. She put her other hand up to rest on Mina’s that was draped over her stomach. 

  
  


A chorus of ‘I love you’ rang through the room in hushed whispers before all three drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> See you guys on Thursday! 
> 
> (didja spot their cute thing)


End file.
